Tale of Two Bands
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Ninz was the hot boy band that all the girls loved except for four other girls. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten couldn't stand the band but they envied them. They decided they were going to make their own group and call themselves the Heavenly Angels. Now they are both fighting for the spotlight. Pairings will happen. SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1: I Wanna Be like Them!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Hope you like it, this chapter will not be that long considering its like a opening to this story. Let's get this goin'. **

Hinata's POV

"_Hope you like this new song by your favorite band NINZ. Its called Faded." _my TV blared loudly. My name is Hinata Hyuga, I am 21-years-old. I live with my best friends Ino, Tenten , and Sakura. We've been best friends since elementary school. We're out of college and we all just got jobs to live with each other. We were in our living room watching TV glaring at the band on there. We didn't like the band, because their songs were just about sex mostly. I changed the channel not really wanting to watch it. But it was on another channel also, I groaned and got up.

"How about we go out?" I asked them.

"Where we goin'?" Tenten asked.

"Anywhere. Let's just get out of the house." I said running upstairs.

TIME SKIP

After we were done getting ready, we got into my car. We were deciding on where to go.

"Let's go to the mall, I heard there's this new store called MadRag. I want to see their clothes." Ino said to us. I shrugged not really caring. Soon, we pulled up to the mall, and we went inside.

"Okay Ino where's this store?" Sakura asked her.

"Right there by the door." she answered pointing behind Sakura.

"How did I miss that?" she whispered to herself. We walked in and they did have some really pretty clothes.

"Hey Hinata, you should get this." Ino said holding a skirt that was short in the front, but long in the back. I grabbed it, and went to try it on. I liked it, it fit well on my body. I walked out and showed Ino she nodded and went to find a shirt. It was a half shirt that had 'Bad' on it. I took it from her and tried it on. I showed her and she nodded.

"I'm jealous of you Hinata. You have curves to die for." she told me.

"Come on Ino you have curves too." I said walking back into the changing room. I took off the clothes and put on mine. I paid for them, and waited for Sakura, Tenten and Ino. They came over to me sooner than I expected, because Ino usually takes the longest.

"What did you guys get?" I asked them.

"Nothing really, I got these cute black skinny jeans and a pink half shirt and some black pumps." Sakura answered.

"I got a camouflage dress with some tan pumps." Tenten answered.

"I'll let you guys see mine when we get home." she answered. We nodded at her and walked into Victoria Secret. I always feel uncomfortable picking out things in here. I just went and started to find some cute pairs. Once I was done, I realized Tenten was already done.

"You know I don't like coming in here." Tenten told me.

"I don't either, I just grabbed some random things." I told her.

"Well, here comes Ino and Sakura." she told me pushing herself from the wall.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I am." Sakura said.

"I am too. I have everything I need." Ino said. I nodded walking back to my car, with them following me. We were in the car riding back home talking about random things.

"Hey we should go out tonight." Ino suggested.

"I really want to stay in." I told Ino. Ino groaned at my stubbornness.

"Come on Hinata please." she said giving me her puppy dog eyes. I sighed as I gave in, I slowly started to nod.

"Fine." I said. They grinned triumphantly, because they knew that I would give in.

"_Here's another song by NINZ. It's called How You Like Me Now?"_

**Sasuke: **Now there was a time,  
When you loved me so.  
I could've been wrong  
And now you need to know.

**Neji: **See, I been a bad bad bad bad man.  
And I'm in deep  
Yeah.  
I found a brand new love for this man,  
And can't wait till you see.  
I can't wait.

**Naruto: **So how you like me now?

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

**Shikamaru: **How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

**Naruto: **Remember the time

When I eat you up

Yeah I wasn't lyin'.

That you can't give up.  
**Shikamaru: **If I was to cheat

Oh, Would you see right through me?  
If I sing a sad sad sad sad song  
Would you give it to me? Would you?  
**Neji: **So, how you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

**Sasuke: **How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

How you like me now

**All: **Does that make you love me baby?  
Does that make you want me baby?  
Does that make you love me baby?  
Does that make you want me baby?

**Sasuke: **Oh yes lord,

Hello, Oh yeah.

**Neji: **Oh, yes I said now

Oh yeah

**Shikamaru: **Yes, I said it

"_And that was a new song by NINZ hope you liked it. And Akatsuki records are looking for a new group to sign also. They want a new girl group so call to sign up." _The woman said then it went to commercial breaks.  
"Guys, that could be us we could make our own group." Tenten said.

"Yes! Just think about it we could be at the top of the charts if we won." Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah, but you'll need a song to sing." I said.

"We don't have to worry about that." Sakura said. Hinata pulled up to the house and looked at Sakura.

"And why's that?" I asked her.

"You can write songs Hinata. You have a natural talent hat you were born with." Tenten said.

"If I do this we can't go out tonight." I said to them

"Done." they said in unison. We walked into the house and I instructed them on what to do.

"Sakura, you get the company on the phone. Ino, you start working on our outfits. Tenten, you will talk to the people once Sakura get them on the phone." I told them they nodded and got busy. I went to my room and started to flip through my song book. I had the perfect song for us to sing. I went to the recording room in our house, and started to mess around with the melodies until I found the perfect one. The door opened and I saw Sakura and Tenten walk in, but Tenten was on the phone.

"Yes, okay. We can come Saturday. Is there a specific time? Okay we'll be there. You too. Goodbye." she said then hung up.

"We got to be up there on Saturday at 4:30 sharp." she told me. That means we have 3 days to practice.

"Well, I found the rhythm of the song, and we just have to practice it." I told them. Just then, Ino walked in, she had 4 bags in her hands.

"Here's Sakura's, here's Hinata's, and here's Tenten's" she said handing us each a bag.

"Ino we have to practice, because we're going to perform for them on Saturday." I told her. She nodded and put her bag down.

"Well, let's practice." she said to us. We nodded and I handed them the paper with the lyrics.

I pressed play and the music started to play. We were waiting for the music to start, and I would cue Tenten in.

**Tenten: **Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

**Ino: **Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
**Sakura: **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

**Hinata:** Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you got me goin'

You you oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

**Ino: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you say I'm crazy

You you I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

**Hinata: **Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby  
**Tenten: **Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

**Sakura and Hinata: **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

**Ino: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you got me goin'

You you oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

**Tenten: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you say I'm crazy

You you I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

**Sakura: **Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't  
**All: **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you got me goin'

You you oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

**Ino and Sakura: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you say I'm crazy

You you I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

**All: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
The song had ended and they were cheering because of how good it sounded.

"Okay we will have to practice it everyday until our performance." Hinata said to them

"Got it." they replied back.

-MEANWHILE-

"Itachi, I hope you know what you're doing." a voice said.

"I do Pein." Itachi answered.

"Good, because if this doesn't work out. You will have so much to go through." Pein replied back.  
"I just got off the phone with a girls now they're going to be here on Saturday at 4:30" Itachi said.

"I hope they sound good." Pein said leaving out.

**Okay next chapter will be a time skip, for when Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will have their audition. This is a SasuHina also. Anyways, review please. I don't own Faded or Womanizer**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Other Band

**Disclaimer: I'm happy that people actually like my story, and I did a time skip because I didn't feel like writing about them just practicing 3 days straight. I don't own Naruto. Let's go get this goin'.**

Hinata's POV

"Okay it's 9 a.m. I want to practice at least one time before we leave, because I'm nervous." I said running into the kitchen. I heard them groan at my nervousness. "Hinata make some delicious food while we're in the shower." I heard Tenten yell. I went into the kitchen, and started to make breakfast for all of us.

"HEY GET DOWN HERE!" I screamed upstairs at them. I heard a thundering of footsteps come down the stairs. I saw all of my friends in their robes with a bun on top of their head. They grabbed a plate and we made small talk.

"Hinata, when you're out of the shower, put your hair in a bun." Ino told me. I nodded at her and drunk some of my orange juice.

"Since we already have one song, I wanted to do another one just more edgy." I told them.

"We could I mean being edgy wins these days." Sakura said.

"I got the perfect song then, don't worry it's not that long to memorize." I told them.

"Good, because I still have to remember that other one." Tenten said.

"You remember it right?" I asked them.

"Yes, I was kidding." Tenten said.

"Ohhhh, I'm gonna go get ready." I told them rushing to my room. Once I went into my room, I ran and hopped in the shower. Once I was done, I put my hair in a bun like Ino instructed. I pulled out the bag that Ino had gave me and saw a white pair of skinny jeans, a lavender half shirt, and a black leather jacket with spikes in it. I hurriedly put the clothes on, and as soon as I finished Ino, Sakura, and Tenten walked in. Theirs was similar to mine except Sakura had pink skinny jeans with a black shirt and a baby pink leather jacket. Ino had black skinny jeans that fit her like a second skin and a purple halter top but she didn't have a jacket. Tenten had camouflage skinny jeans, a camouflage shirt, and a black leather jacket with rips in it.

"Well, don't you guys look good." I said to them.

"I could say the same to you." Sakura told me, and I blushed something I haven't did in a long time.

"Is Hinata Hyuga BLUSHING?! I have to remember this." Ino said loudly, which had the rest of us laugh.

"Okay what time is it?" Tenten asked when she was done laughing.

"It's 10:27" I told them.

"That means we have time for make-up." Ino and Sakura both said excitedly. Tenten and I sighed knowing our attempts to say no would be useless. We let them grab us, and start to put makeup on us. When she was done, I looked in the mirror and gasped. Ino did really good, she used the black and mixed it with white to make it look smoky. She did the same to Tenten, I noticed.

"We didn't put a lot on you, because we knew that it makes your face look heavy." Sakura noted as she was putting mascara on. She stopped and looked in the mirror for any damages.

"Okay go put your shoes on and we'll go practice the two songs." I told them. They nodded walking out, and I went into my closet. I grabbed my heels that had the spikes on the heel part. I slid them on and grabbed my song book. Waited for the rest of them by the door, and when they came we started to practice both songs.

TIME SKIP

We were leaving now and we had a good two hours to get there.

"Okay everyone got what they need?" I asked them. They started to mutter thing to themselves, and then they nodded.

"Okay let's go." I said to them. I pulled out of the driveway and we were driving. After a while of listening to a bunch of NINZ songs and a lot of singing and rapping with other songs we were there. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:03, I nodded and started to get out. We walked in the building and were met with no noise what so ever. We walked to the counter, and saw a bluenette there with piercing gold eyes. She looked up and looked at us.

"May I help you?" she asked us.

"Yeah, we have an 4:30 appointment." Tenten answered. She typed something's in and she looked at us.

"Are you Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura?" she asked us.

"Yes ma'am we are." Tenten said politely.

"Okay follow me and I will show you the auditioning room." she said getting up to leave. We followed behind her and saw a lot of old band posters. We kept walking until we came across a black door with red clouds on it.

"Here it is, and good luck." she said walking off. We were about to walk in until Ino grabbed all of our hands.

"Promise me something." she said. We looked confused before nodding for her to continue.

"Promise me that no matter what this puts us through we'll always be best friends and stay together forever." she stated to us.

"We promise." we said in unison.

"Good now let's blow them away." she said with a smile. I pulled out the CD with the instrumental of the songs we're singing. Sakura knocked on the door and we heard a muffled come in. When we walked in we saw a guy with orange hair, and multiple piercing on his face, and another guy with black hair and red eyes.

"May I help you?" the ginger asked. I pushed Tenten forward and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, we are the 4:30 audition." she said to him.

"Okay good, do you have an instrumental of what you'll be singing?" he asked us sitting up.

"Yes, we do." I answered him, handing the CD to him.

"Okay my name's Pein by the way and this is my assistant Itachi Uchiha." Pein told us.

"Nice to meet you." we all answered at the same time. Ino came over to me and pulled my hair out of a bun, which caused it to cascade down my back. I ran a hand through it and looked at them.

"You ready?" Pein asked us. We nodded and waited for the music to start. I looked at Tenten and nodded she nodded back knowing that she sung first.

**Tenten: **Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

**Ino: **Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
**Sakura: **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

**Hinata:** Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you got me goin'

You you oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

**Ino: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you say I'm crazy

You I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

**Hinata: **Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby  
**Tenten: **Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

**Sakura and Hinata: **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

**Ino: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you got me goin'

You you oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

**Tenten: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you say I'm crazy

You I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

**Sakura: **Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't  
**All: **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you got me goin'

You you oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

**Ino and Sakura: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

You you say I'm crazy

You I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

**All: **Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are are

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby

The song had ended and we were waiting patiently for their response.

"Well, its good but we need to know can you get edgy with your style?" Pein asked us.

"We have another song if you want to here it." Ino told him. "Just hit the next button and it should come start to play." she quickly answered. He turned and the music started to play I looked at Ino, but she was already getting ready to start rapping.

**Ino: **Throw it up Throw it up

Watch it all fall out

Pour it up Pour it up

That's how we ball out

**Sakura: **Throw it up Throw it up

Watch it all fall out

Pour it up Pour it up

That's how we ball out

**Hinata: **Strip clubs and dolla' bills

I still got my money

Patron shots can I get a refill

Still got my money

Strippers goin up and down that pole

Still got my money

4'o clock ain't goin home

Still got my money

**Tenten: **Money make the world go round

Still got my money

Bands make your girl go down

Still got my money

Lot mo' where that came from

Still got my money

The look in ya' eyes know you want some

And I still got my money

**Ino and Sakura: **Oh, ohh, ohhh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh

All I see is signs all I see is dolla' signs

Oh, ohh, ohhh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh  
Money on my mind, money, money on my mind

Throw it, throw it up

Watch it fall out from the sky

Throw it up Throw it up

Watch it all fall out

Pour it up Pour it up

That's how we ball out

Throw it up Throw it up

Watch it all fall out

Pour it up Pour it up

That's how we ball out

**Ino: **That's how we ball out

That's how we ball out

That's how we ball out

**Ino and Sakura: **Valet cost a hundred bill

Still got my money

Gold all up in my grill

Still got my money

Who cares how you haters feel

Still got my money

Call Jay up and close a deal

Still got my money

My fragrance on and they love my smell

Still got my money

So who cares about what I spend

Still got my money

My pockets deep and they never end

Still got my money

I'm goin dumb with all my friends

Still got my money

**Hinata and Tenten: **Oh, ohh, ohhh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh

All I see is signs all I see is dolla' signs

Oh, ohh, ohhh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh  
Money on my mind, money, money on my mind

Throw it, throw it up

Watch it fall out from the sky

Throw it up Throw it up

Watch it all fall out

Pour it up Pour it up

That's how we ball out

Throw it up Throw it up

Watch it all fall out

Pour it up Pour it up

That's how we ball out

That's how we ball out

That's how we ball out

That's how we ball out

The music ended and they started to whispering to each other. Then, they both turned to us.

"Welcome to the music business girls. It's great to have you." Pein said to us. We all started to scream and jump around.

"We owe this all to Hinata, she wrote the songs." Ino said hugging me. I just started to smile even harder, I was really happy that this happened. There was a knock on the door, and we had to stop our screaming.

"Come in." Pein said. We saw the girl from the counter come in with some more people following her.

"Pein, NINZ wanted to talk o you." she said then walked back out.

"Is there something we can help you with guys?" Pein said calmly.

"Yes, we would like to know when we were going to practice?" one boy said with a duck-butt shaped hairstyle said. I started to laugh a little at this, and I told Tenten, Ino and Sakura. They noticed it and they started to chuckle a little bit also.

"Girls." Itachi called out.

"Hm?" We made a noise.

"If you want to look around you can." he told us.

"Okay." I answered. We were about to leave when one of the boys grabbed my arm.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They're a new group and the name of their group is Heavenly Angels." Pein answered.

"Okay then why are they getting a record deal here. They're probably just like all the other girls out there." The one who had the duck butt hairstyle said. I yanked my arm out the boys grip and glared at him.

"Listen here duck-ass hairstyle, I don't like you. Matter a fact I can't stand you. So, before you make assumptions, you should stop." I said to him glaring still.

"Who are they anyways?" he asked ignoring me.

"Like I said they're the new girl group. Please introduce yourselves." Pein told us.

"Hinata." I told them.

"Sakura." she said glaring.

"Tenten." she told them.

"Ino." she hissed at them.

"Okay, now you do the same." Pein said to the boys.

"Sasuke." duck-butt answered.

"Naruto." a blonde one said.

"Shikamaru." a pineapple head said.

"Neji." the last boy said.

"Okay you both know each other now can you at least try to get along?" Itachi said. We both stayed quiet, but still glaring.

"Hinata-sama." Neji called out.

"Yes, Neji-niisan?" I asked him.

"What happened to you?" he asked me.

"After you left, dad excluded me from the clan, and I found my own friends. They helped my confidence, and now here I am." I said with a slight laugh.

"Neji you never said you had a sister." Sasuke said.

"Because I didn't want you to sit there bugging about what she looked like." Neji said back. Naruto laughed and started to tease Sasuke.

"Anyways, it's nice to see you again." he said.

"Yeah, you too." I said turning to Pein.

"Hey can we see a practice room?" Tenten asked Pein putting her hair back into 2 buns.

"We'll call somebody in here." He said to us. We nodded and started to wait on that person. The door opened and we saw a short redhead with a blonde come in.

"You called Pein, hm?" the blonde said.

"Yes Deidara the four girls over there show them a practice room please." Pein told him.

"Yes sir, hm." Deidara said turning around. When he did he saw Ino, and Tenten, Sakura, and I laughed really hard. We tried to calm down, but it didn't help. We just laughed even harder. Then, Sakura stood up, and she patted Ino on the shoulder.

"Ino this is you, in boy version." Sakura said still laughing. Ino didn't do anything but smile lightly.

"At least, I would still look good." she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Leave it to Ino to strut her way out in even the funniest of situations." Tenten said out loud.

"But she still doesn't have a clue on which way to go." the redhead muttered to them.

We laughed slightly and followed them out. I glared at Sasuke one last time and followed them out.

Sasuke's POV

"Okay those girls, I don't like them." I told my older brother.

"Do you not like them or the fact that they don't like you?" Itachi asked me.

"Either way they're all the same." I replied back to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Sasuke, Hinata isn't like that, as a matter of fact she couldn't care less about any of us." Neji told me.

"We'll see about that." I said to them smirking.

**Okay here you go and I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable with the word 'Nigga' honestly I don't care if you say it. I'm African American and some of the songs I use will have that word in them but not a lot. That's just a warning though. Anyways review please. **


End file.
